


Bobbing for Apples

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-26
Updated: 2002-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex hosts a Halloween party at the castle for the Lexcorp employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbing for Apples

"Lex, if you don't hold still, your dots are going to be all crooked!" 

Ignoring the older man's grumbles, Clark caught Lex's face between his palms, stilling his head. "Hold. Still. Got it?" That said, he picked up the black eyeliner once again, scrutinizing the picture taped on the mirror for a long moment before attempting to draw the pattern on his lover's scalp. 

He supposed he should be happy that Lex was going along with this at all, but then he really didn't have any defenses against the eyes and the pout. Clark snickered. Super powers indeed! When Lex had been approached about hosting a Halloween party for the factory workers and their families, Clark had seen his opportunity and pounced; after all, what better time to don their 'alter-egos' than a night when everyone would be in costume? 

And was it his fault that Lex just looked so damned cute in an orange jumpsuit with a blue belt? 

"God forbid I should have crooked dots. It's not the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, Clark. Just pretend it's a die and put on six dots. I _really_ don't believe I let you talk me into this. I'm even wearing convict orange for chrissake." Of course, there were some mitigating factors, Clark's bare chest in the deep V of his costume being one of them. 

"Do you think I want to look down at you and see crooked dots all night long?" Clark asked. He began to draw, glancing at the picture a final tine before going to work on the second line of swirls, his tongue clamped between his teeth in concentration. 

"I thought you liked me not being straight," Lex observed, trying not to squirm. "Hurry up, that _tickles_!" God, he had it bad. He was actually getting turned on by Clark painting spots on his scalp. "Are you sure we can't just hide and leave them on their own? I'd make it worth your while," he wheedled. 

Finishing the last swirl, Clark took a step back, holding Lex's face in his hands while he studied his scalp critically. "No. You're the factory head; you've got to put in an appearance - and don't forget that Chloe's waiting to take pictures to document the whole thing. If I can go out there with my hair spiked up a foot high, you can go out with dots on your head." 

"But it's _orange_!" Lex groaned, glaring down at the offending fabric. "And I'm sure we could have a lot more fun alone together. I can think of more interesting things to bob for than apples," he purred, one hand petting Clark's groin. 

"It's one night a year!" Clark wailed, squirming and very glad that his costume was baggy from the waist down because he really didn't want to join the party with a visible hard-on. "C'mon, Lex? Please?" 

Lex sighed, but he really hadn't expected anything else. And it wouldn't be that bad. Spending an evening with Clark was definitely going to rank far above years of Christmas parties spent in the cloakroom. "Come on then; you get to play lady of the manor." 

At Lex's comment, Clark's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Lady of the--? I don't think so! You'd better behave, Krillin, or I'll go all Saiyan on your ass!" 

"Mmm, promises, promises," Lex purred, suddenly licking his chin before moving quickly toward the doorway. "Come on, superstud, we have to get downstairs to greet our guests." 

"Look who's in a hurry all of a sudden." Tempted to retaliate by licking Lex's head but not wanting to mess up his makeup or to make them later, Clark caught up to Lex, groping his ass as they walked out of the room and down the hall. "Hey, at least it's not Christmas and you don't have to play Santa Claus." 

"Clark, I am the least likely person in the world to play Santa," Lex explained. "No belly, no beard, no _hair_ and definitely not jolly. Scrooge now, that I could handle. Or maybe the Grinch." He heard the doorbell as they descended the staircase, and he looked surprised. "They're arriving early. Good thing we didn't take time for anything else upstairs." 

"No hair," Clark reminded him, snickering at the thought of Lex in green makeup a la Jim Carrey. "And this is Smallville; being fashionably late is just wrong. Besides, the kids want the candy." 

"Kids." Lex shuddered. "I'd managed to forget that part. Aren't they supposed to be kept in zoos or something?" He eyed the door unhappily, then pasted his professional smile on his face as one of the servants opened it. 

"Le-ex!" Clark admonished, grinning when the first group entered, the children whooping in delight at the suitably spooky decorations that festooned the first floor. Their parents followed more sedately, and he thought he caught quite a few looks between the employees when they caught sight of their boss. 

Lex noticed a few looks as well, and he hoped they realized that anyone foolish enough to embarrass Clark in any way would be looking for another job come morning. Then again, they might simply be trying not to laugh at the sight of Lex Luthor in this absurd costume. 

"Hey, lord of the manor, shouldn't you greet your guests?" Clark muttered, spotting Chloe as she and Dave came in with her dad and waving to her, relieved to see a friendly face. 

"Not without my lady," Lex said sweetly, hanging on to his wrist as they both moved toward the new arrivals. He wasn't going to be left on his own with children running wild. 

Growling curses at his boyfriend, Clark managed to smile when they got to Chloe and Dave, Mr. Sullivan only staying long enough to greet his employer before going off to join some of his friends. "I thought you were coming as Maid Marian? How did she morph into Sailor Moon?" 

"I decided to go with the anime theme that you two started," she snickered. "Be glad I didn't come as Chi-Chi or Bulma!" 

"Yeah, then I would have been stuck dressing like Vegeta instead of being the suave Tuxedo Mask," Dave chuckled. 

"You both look wonderful," Lex chuckled, not really sure what they were talking about but going with it. He eyed Chloe's costume. "Is your hair going to twirl around so you can fly?" 

"Humor from the baby Michelin Man? Very fitting." 

Dave slid an arm around Chloe's waist. "Hey, Lex, one of your dots is crooked," he said, trying to distract the older man from his girlfriend's comment. 

Seeing the look Lex gave him, Clark raised his hands in protest. "I didn't tell her, honest!" 

"Ri-i-i-ight," Lex drawled. "She just happened to come up with that on her own." He crossed his arms, staring them both down, totally ignoring Dave's attempts to distract him. 

Unimpressed by Lex's glare, Chloe snickered. "Well, you do look good as Krillin, Lex. Nice dots, even if one is crooked." She smiled sweetly up at Dave as she said this. 

Clark cringed. "It was an accident! I was telling her what you thought of Krillin, and it sort of slipped out?" 

"Mmmm hmmm." Lex eyed him, his expression letting the teen know that there would be a reckoning for this. "Good thing you are usually better about not letting things slip out." He drew the others toward the corner bar where they could get sodas and he could get the scotch he had a feeling he was going to need. 

"Cool! Goku!" One of the young boys came racing up to Clark, his parents trailing behind. "And Krillin! Are you guys gonna fight Majin Boo tonight? Where's Vegeta?" 

Clark bit his lip to keep from snickering and grinned, crouching down to be at eye level with the boy. "He couldn't make it tonight, so Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask agreed to come and help. Think we'll be able to take Boo with just the four of us?" 

Lex stared down at them, having only the vaguest idea what they were talking about. He assumed Majin Boo was a villain, but... oh good, scotch. He clutched it like a lifeline, smiling faintly when he met first Dave's then the parents' commiserating expressions. 

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. This means a lot to the kids." 

Lex shook the man's hand--he thought his name might be Tom, but he wasn't sure. "It's my pleasure." He glanced over at the beaming smile on Clark's face. 

The small boy was bouncing in place, and his smile was blinding. "If you can't take him, can I help? I have my light saber!" 

"You bet! We can always use a Jedi's assistance! Keep an eye out tonight, okay?" 

"Will do!" 

Lex watched the child bound away, his parents in hot pursuit, and he shook his head. "I am so glad that I'm not a parent. It looks absolutely exhausting." He smiled politely at another group of employees and spouses, wondering what the grapevine would have to say about his blinding costume and the obvious pairing of him and Clark, not that he thought anyone hadn't heard the rumors. 

Straightening up and taking the soda that the bartender had handed him, Clark grinned at the others. "One look from you and the kid would be afraid to move for a month." 

"And you'd be such a pushover the kid would be have you eating out of his hand in five minutes," Chloe laughed, watching the guests enter, greet their host, and make for the game room where the festivities had been set up. 

"Sounds like us," Dave murmured, earning himself a strange look from Chloe. 

"Sounds like the good cop-bad cop approach to parenting," Lex muttered, taking another swallow of the scotch. "Well, I suppose it's time to bite the bullet. Are you ready to enter purgatory?" he asked, nodding toward the game room. 

"Ask my folks about that approach; I'm living proof it works." Catching Chloe's arm in his and settling her between himself and Dave, Clark grinned at Lex while pulling him in on the other side. "Besides, we have Princess Serena and Prince Darien to protect us." 

"If any rugrats come too close, I'll smack 'em with my scepter," she promised. 

"I guess that means I have to poke them with a rose," Dave added. 

"I'm overwhelmed with the sense of safety and protection." Lex hung back slightly, clearly not thrilled by the idea of joining the party. "Are you sure we can't just run away?" Society affairs and wild parties were one thing, but folksy little family gatherings were beyond his experience. 

"Nope, if we did, my folks would just send us back again," Clark said cheerfully as he, Dave and Chloe dragged Lex toward the noisy room. Kids were running everywhere, some damp from bobbing for apples, others covered in powdered sugar from trying to eat donuts off of strings. Shrieks could be heard coming from the miniature haunted house, and combined with the music, the volume was thunderous. 

"Looks like it's a hit!" 

Lex whimpered. "I'll give you everything I own if you let me out of here," he pleaded desperately, eyeing a pack of children who seemed to be coming their way. He should have realized that in addition to being eyesores, these costumes would be a hit with kids. He managed a sickly smile as the first wave reached him and, resigning himself to the inevitable, started talking to them. 

In between dealing with her own admirers, Chloe snapped pictures, capturing for all time scenes of Lex Luthor interacting with children who, more often than not, were covered in chocolate and other goodies. From time to time, Dave grabbed the camera from her to get his own shots, and both of them were enjoying themselves far too much at Lex's discomfiture. 

Scooping up a little girl who was complaining that girls couldn't be Saiyans too and making her 'fly', Clark whooped in laughter. "Too late, Lex, I already own the only thing of yours I want." Chloe stared at him, and Clark blushed. "I meant his heart, oh ye of a dirty mind!" 

Lex burst into laughter, then had to come up with a quick explanation to placate the children who wanted to share the joke. Eventually, the caramel apples drew the youngsters away, and Lex was able to collapse against Clark. 

"My god, where do they get so much energy?" he gasped, wide-eyed with amazement. "I'm exhausted already." 

"You're just old," he chuckled, leaning in to brush a kiss against the side of Lex's head but straightening up before completing the move, aware of the eyes of Lex's employees on them. 

"It's the sugar," Chloe said sagely. "Just look at Clark; he never runs down, does he?" All three men stared at her, and it was her turn to blush. "You know what I meant!" 

"I think this is one of those times where it's just safer not to say anything," Dave commented. 

Lex chuckled even as he pulled Clark to him for the kiss that he'd started before the comedians got in on the act, his lips brushing over his lover's. "If I'm old, does that make you my boy toy, sonny boy?" he teased, remembering the goofy conversation on Clark's birthday. 

Clark shuddered, for once not because of Lex kissing him. "God, every time you call me that, I think about Brian Kinney. Not who I want in my bed, thank you!" 

"Well, he _is_ sexy..." Lex drawled. "But calling anyone 'sonny boy' seriously..." He looked disgusted. "For someone trying to stay young, he acts old sometimes. But who needs Brian when I have my own sexy, dark-haired guy right here?" He ignored Chloe's giggles and Dave's snickers. 

"I want to hear about the haunted house now. Did you really hire people from Metropolis to set it up?" 

"Yes and no." He grinned at her frustration. "Yes, I hired decorators from Metropolis, but only to add atmosphere. The 'haunted house' is set up in the old armory. It ought to add immensely to my reputation around town," he sighed. 

"Only if a meteor mutant pops up in the middle of it," Chloe laughed, actually sounding intrigued by the idea. 

"No meteor mutants!" Clark begged as if just mentioning it could make one of them pop up. "Let's go enjoy the spooks and give the kids a laugh acting frightened, okay?" 

"It'll take some acting," Lex replied. "A lot of people have young kids, so I made sure it would be okay for them. I didn't want to have to start subsidizing claims for therapy for all of them." He looked at each of them. "Still want to check it out, or can I interest you in a game of pool?" 

"Gee, your boyfriend's funny, Clark," Chloe said sweetly. 

"Especially if he thinks I don't have the chops to act terrified," Dave added. "I do it in math class every day when Ms. Greenley hands out the homework." 

"Isn't he though - sometimes." 

Lex smirked. "Hey, us adults have to get our fun somehow, kiddies." He strolled across the room, not even checking to see if they were following, heading toward the pool table. 

"We need to get him." 

"Oh yeah, we really do." Nodding at each other, the three teens hurried to catch up with Lex, Dave and Clark catching him by the arms and propelling him toward the haunted house set up. 

"Hey! Kidnapping is illegal, you know." Lex glared from one to the other as he was practically lifted off his feet and redirected. "Behave or I won't let you have a bag of candy later." 

"My parents warned me about strange men wanting to give me candy," Chloe said sweetly, trying not to laugh as Clark and Dave hustled Lex toward the darkened doorway to the armory. 

"And Lex is as strange a man as you'll find," Clark muttered, eyeing the transformed entrance to the armory, doubting that it could be any scarier than invisible Jeff hurling weapons at him had been. 

"Smartass," Lex grumbled, finally managing to free his arm from Dave after determined effort... and when Dave saw the expression on his face. Lex still didn't much care for being handled, except by Clark. 

"That's cute-ass to you," Clark shot back, sliding his arm around Lex's waist and grinning when he saw Dave do the same to Chloe. 

After listening to the ghoulishly costumed caretaker give them some background on the supposed history of the castle, the two couples entered the armory, which was now divided by drapes of black fabric and festooned with an assortment of macabre ornaments. 

"Mmm, they did a good job," Lex said, pleased with the eerie atmosphere. "I'll have to hire them for the Christmas party too." He slid an arm around Clark's waist, then hooked the free one around Chloe's as well, drawing her close and smiling at Dave over her head to show that he wasn't mad about being grabbed before. "Okay, let's do it." 

"In front of us?" Chloe laughed, "Wait, let me get my camera!" 

"Oh no, no corrupting my girl!" 

Clark snickered. "How do you know she hasn't been corrupted already?" 

They passed through the first turn and were immediately surrounded by a horde of spider webs that clung to them realistically. "You really need new maids, Lex," Clark snickered. 

"I was thinking of hiring these new ones who showed up tonight. Three of 'em, very pale, great references from this Transylvanian count. Think I should give them a go?" 

"You do that and I'm buying you a bigger collar," Clark commented, waving to the ghoul who leapt out from the shadows, brandishing a hatchet dripping with gore. 

"So they _are_ collars!" Chloe pounced on the comment excitedly, totally ignoring the friendly-looking vampire skulking toward her. On second thought, she did turn to inspect it closely, then seeing the makeup, dismissed the possibility of another meteor mutant and turned her attention back to Clark and Lex. 

Lex sighed. "You do have a habit of letting things slip around her, don't you? You really need to work on that, Clark. And Chloe, Dave, this has to stay between us; I really don't think the Kents are ready for collars." 

"Please, guys?" Clark begged, giving them the puppy dog eyes that he'd found worked so well on Lex. "My dad would freak, and he's finally gotten good about all this." 

"That is _so_ unfair!" Chloe grumbled, and Lex muttered his agreement, making her giggle. "But fine, I'll keep it to myself. I'd pretty much figured it out anyhow. I mean the way you two are always joined at the hip and all, it wasn't much of a leap." 

Dave gave him a pointed look. "And for the record, Kent, the eyes so did not work with me." 

"Which is an incredible relief to me and probably to Chloe as well," Lex said blandly. "Besides, it's not as if we were actually trying to hide it," he shrugged, "just not flaunt it so people can ignore it if they want." 

A ghostly figure came hurtling toward them, then tripped, sprawling into Clark's arms. "Careful there, Casper," he laughed, setting the spook on his feet again. 

"Thanks, man," came the muffled reply before the haunt vanished again. 

"Some are, but some are making a point of noticing--a very vocal point." Recalling a few of the phone calls his mother had gotten and some of the conversations he'd overheard, Clark sighed. 

Frowning very slightly after the young man who'd landed in Clark's arms, Lex abruptly focused on the conversation. "What? You didn't tell me you'd been having problems, Clark. How can I help if you don't tell me about these things?" 

"It's only a problem if it bugs me. It doesn't, so it's not, end of discussion, okay?" He looked at Lex expectantly before rounding the next corner. 

Following, Chloe gave a shriek of disgust when they walked into an alcove filled with spiders hanging from the ceiling. They were plainly fake, but she couldn't help but cringe away from them. 

"Why, Chloe, I would have expected you to be snapping pictures. Don't tell me we finally found something that surpasses your tolerance for creepiness?" Lex had often been taken aback by how easily she took various bizarre occurrences in stride, but he supposed that was part of life in Smallville. 

"Creepiness is fine; I just hate spiders!" When one of the spiders got caught in her hair, she gave a scream and hid her face against Dave's shoulder. 

"I'd be scared if they showed us what was in the cafeteria's mystery meat," Clark commented. 

"Oh yuck, that's too disgusting even for Halloween," Lex agreed. "It's as if there's some nationwide conspiracy to foist that stuff off on our youth. I think it's probably even the same batch that they tried to feed to _our_ parents." 

"Why do I doubt your father ever ate mystery meat?" Clark gave Lex a hug as he said this. 

"It's probably leftovers from one of his plants, so he might have made his fortune on it!" Dave chuckled. 

Lex shuddered. "No, even he has some standards, and that is definitely over the line. A crap factory is bad enough; no need to try to palm off the product as fit for human consumption." 

"Why not? They do it at the cafeteria every day." 

"Seriously," Chloe agreed. She was now staying between the three men, darting looks around each corner and jumping at every sound around them. 

"Hey, Nancy Drew finally found something she doesn't like. Do you want to call it quits and head back to the game room?" Lex teased. "I'll bet I can still get you a lollipop... I have pull with the guy who owns the place. 

"But if any of you says one more word about mystery meat," he added, "I swear I'll throw you to the next gruesome thing that pops up!" 

"I'll protect you, Chloe," Dave promised, wrapping his arms around her and earning himself a kiss on the cheek. 

"So will I," Clark added, laughing. 

"And Lex," she added, smiling sweetly, "does that make you Frank or Joe Hardy or Bess, my best friend?" 

"I think I'd be a better George than Bess," Lex retorted. "Of course, I'd be best as Ned, but since I want Clark, not you, Nancy, that won't work." He sidestepped a mummy, then actually jumped a little when he found himself face to face with a vampire who bore a suspicious resemblance to Count Chocula. "God, even the haunted houses market to kids nowadays." 

"I get to be Ned, got it?" Dave asked, trying not to laugh at Lex's reaction to the vampire. 

"Well, you did tell them to make it for kids, remember?" Clark asked. 

"The parents are going to form a lynch mob howling for my blood when all the kids start demanding that damn cereal tomorrow morning," Lex grumbled. 

"Maybe you should call the grocery store and have them bring out a case or two so they can have a box to take home," Chloe suggested. 

"Or they can eat it here," Dave added. "Even more sugar high." 

"Now _that_ would scare Lex." 

"You three are sick," Lex groused. "I am not feeding these little monsters more sugar. They'll have enough to drive the entire town crazy from the candy alone." 

"Aww, poor Lex," the three teens crooned, ignoring the stony look he shot at them as they found the exit and slipped out of the armory and straight into a group of screaming children. 

The little boy who had accosted them earlier ran forward and hugged Lex and Clark around the thighs. "Did you get all the monsters out of the haunted house?" 

Wondering what deity he'd pissed off this time, Lex smiled somewhat stiffly at the child and left it to Clark to answer him. He nodded at the various employees expressing their thanks for the party, somehow slowly moving the group of them toward the bar, where he managed to get a scotch that he needed after dealing with the kids. 

By the time Clark finished giving the boy a recounting of the fictional fight, Chloe and Dave had been corralled by her father, so when he caught up to Lex, they were relatively alone. "You know, it's okay for you to be the good guy and actually take credit for it every once in a while," he commented, looking at the empty glass and the second one the bartender set in front of Lex. 

"Oh, but why spoil a perfect record?" Lex sighed, picking up the glass but not drinking any, having seen Clark's glance. "And I really prefer not to be the center of attention for a horde of children and dithering parents. I did it because it was expected of me as the new owner of the plant, not because I'm a nice guy." 

"Bullshit." Clark plucked the glass out of Lex's hand and poured the scotch down the drain behind the bar. "Are you at least going to let me say thank you for doing it?" 

"Depends. How exactly were you planning to show your appreciation?" Lex turned to face Clark fully, arms going around his waist loosely as he smiled at him. 

Clark dipped his head to rest his forehead against Lex's for a moment. "Once all these people leave, I'll show you rather then telling you." 

"And we can show each other just how much fun it is to be together." Lex pressed a little closer then stepped back before they embarrassed themselves. 

"Yeah." Clark took a deep breath and gave himself a shake, remembering that there were children around. "We need a distraction and I know one that will work, come on!" Grabbing Lex's hand, he dragged him toward the game room and the tub of water and apples. 

Seeing where Clark was heading, Lex dug in his heels. "No, uh uh, not happening. I am _not_ bobbing for apples." When Clark turned the puppy dog eyes on him, he shook his head vigorously. "No! Besides, my dots would smear," he said with desperate inventiveness. 

Clark shrugged. "It's late, who'll notice?" Catching Lex's hands, he walked backwards, practically dragging his boyfriend toward the tub. "It'll be fun, I promise!" 

"Why don't I just watch you?" Lex just knew that if he let himself get talked into this, somehow the next morning's paper would have a picture of him, smeared and dripping, apple in his mouth like a suckling pig, on the front page. 

"Nope," Clark said gleefully. "If I'm gonna do it, you are too." 

"Sadist," Lex accused. "If I break a tooth, my orthodontist is going to kill you. Or maybe bless you for putting another of his kids through college." He sighed morosely, eyeing the tub of water like some Herculean labor. "How do you do this without drowning?" 

Clark shrugged. "You're asking the wrong guy that question. Want me to give you a demonstration before you try?" At Lex's not too enthusiastic nod, he knelt by the tub, eyeing the shiny red apples floating in the water. Grinning up at Lex, he picked his target and went after it, sending water sloshing over the edges as he chased the apple to the bottom of the tub. He sank his teeth into it and surfaced, his once spiky hair drooped down over his forehead and eyes like a bedraggled sheepdog. 

Lex's somewhat sour expression melted into a fond smile, and he brushed the bangs back out of Clark's face. "You're an absolute mess... but you look adorable." He chose the word deliberately, knowing it would get a rise out of Clark... and maybe save him from this if he was really lucky. 

Clark's expression turned horrified, and he let the apple fall out of his mouth into his hand. "Adorable? You have got to be kidding." Moving swiftly, he wrapped his hand around the back of Lex's neck, urging him to his knees. "And you had so better stick your head in there and get an apple after that." 

On his knees at Clark's feet, Lex smirked up at him. He darted a quick glance around to be sure that there weren't any children within earshot, then murmured, "I usually prefer bobbing for nuts in this position." 

He turned fully to face the tub full of water and apples, hands behind his back--and weren't there endless possibilities for _that_ position--then leaned forward to try to get one of the floating fruits. After a few unsuccessful tries that left him sputtering as he tried to get the water out of his nose, he finally succeeded in capturing his elusive prize and straightened up, the apple firmly in his teeth. 

"Woo hoo!" Clark shouted, drawing the attention of the other people in the room, not a few of whom looked shocked at the sight of Lex Luthor with an apple in his mouth and dripping water. "See! I told you it wasn't hard to do!" 

Letting the apple fall into his hand, but not before he heard the click of a camera's shutter, Lex sighed and rose to his feet. "If that picture shows up on the front page of the Torch or any other paper tomorrow, you'll both be very, _very_ sorry," he warned Clark and Chloe. Unfortunately, neither of them appeared overly worried, although Chloe did duck behind Dave, and he sighed. 

"Gabe, could I pay you to steal your daughter's camera?" he asked Mr. Sullivan, who was trying to hide his amusement. 

"Don't you dare, Dad!" she cried, holding the camera against her chest and hiding behind Dave, then sneaking a peek at the image on the screen and snickering. 

Clark edged over to Chloe's side and bit his lip to keep from laughing as well. There was just something about the sight of Lex dripping water with an apple in his mouth that was hilarious. 

Looking from the camera to his boyfriend, Clark felt his mouth go dry. Hilarious, but also damn sexy, at least once you got rid of the apple. He wanted to sidle over to Lex and lick every droplet of water from his scalp - and then from anywhere else they'd fallen. Raking a hand through his wet hair, he cleared his throat, causing Chloe and Dave to look at him strangely. 

Lex stuck his hands in the pockets of his costume, trying to hide the erection he'd instantly developed from the heat in Clark's eyes. By all rights that should have flash-dried him, but now he had to deal with water dripping down his face while trying to disguise his reaction from the kids in the room. 

"Chloe, that better not show up on the plant's bulletin boards or intranet either!" He peered around Dave at her. 

"Spoilsport," she sighed, pulling the memory card out of the camera and handing it over to Clark. "Now if it shows up anywhere, you can blame Goku here." 

Glad that Mr. Sullivan chose that time to turn and converse with some of the foremen, Clark grinned, though he continued tracking each droplet of water that ran down Lex's face and neck, memorizing their trails so that he could follow them later. "Nah, I'll keep it for myself, and maybe to show Mom and Dad." 

"Clark, either stop it or I'm going to jump you right here," Lex rasped, his own gaze smoldering as Clark eyed him like tasty tidbit. He shifted uncomfortably, only his hands in his pockets saving him from embarrassment. Forcing himself to concentrate on Chloe in order to avoid doing exactly that, he managed a faint smile. "You wouldn't go through nearly so many memory cards if you'd find some other subjects." 

"But they wouldn't be as pretty," Chloe smirked. "And remember, you own me a new card by Monday, got it?" 

"You could always take shots of me," Dave offered, laughing. 

"Yes, ma'am," Clark said, trying not to look at Lex for fear of getting them both in trouble because he really wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his hands off the older man. Maybe it was because Lex looked so good wet; all he knew was that he wanted him, _now_. 

"When are all these people going to _leave_?" Lex growled. "It's almost ten, and a lot of them have young kids. Shouldn't they be in bed by now? Chloe, Dave, could I pay you to chase them all out of here? Oh, never mind. Come with me, Clark." He took hold of Clark's hand and started away, intent on finding them some spot where they could be alone for a few minutes. 

"Lex, it's your party, you can't..." Apparently, Lex could because he was dragging Clark off to the coat closet of all places. "What if someone comes looking for you?" he whispered after they'd pulled the door shut behind them. 

"I don't think they're going to look for me in here... and if we don't get some time alone, I'm going to throw you down on the floor right in the middle of the damned party!" Lex growled, yanking Clark against him to ravage his mouth, fingers already busy unfastening their costumes. 

"Ummm... okay." The blood was fast draining from Clark's head, and he groaned when Lex's fingers skimmed over his newly bared flesh. The dim light shone on the flesh of Lex's skull, and Clark couldn't resist any longer; reaching up to cup the back of his head, he began to lick at the lingering droplets of water, giving small sounds of pleasure as he did so. 

Shivers raced along Lex's spine as Clark's tongue rasped over his skin, and his own hand curled around the younger man's heavy erection. "Oh god, so good." His fingers moved faster, jerking his lover off, but it wasn't enough. "Gotta taste you," he groaned, dropping to his knees and nuzzling against the silky shaft. 

Biting his lower lip to keep from yelling, Clark leaned against the wall behind him, spreading his legs wider to give Lex more freedom to touch him. Both hands circled and petted his lover's smooth head, his thumbs rubbing over the small indentations behind Lex's ears, then back over the bump at the base of his skull. All the while, Clark was making hungry little noises, trying to stay as quiet and still as possible but not doing a very good job of it. 

Knowing that they really didn't have much time before someone came looking for them, Lex swallowed Clark whole, taking the full length of him in a single gulp, his throat closing around the sensitive head while his teeth scraped at the base. His fingers delved beneath his lover's clothes, finding the velvety sac and the tight opening at the same time, while he rubbed desperately against Clark's leg. 

"Lex, oh God!" Hips bucking forward, Clark whined as Lex swallowed, each muscular contraction massaging his erection. The pressure of a fingertip sliding into him drew a moan, and then he was coming, shuddering as his lover drank down every jet of semen. He wanted to sink to the floor, collapsing on and around Lex, but managed to stay upright by locking his knees. 

Lex kept sucking and licking until he had the last drop, then rose to his feet, sliding up the length of Clark's body, to kiss him again while he humped against him, tiny whimpers of frustrated desire escaping him. 

Shuddering when Lex's body rubbed against his sensitive flesh, Clark shoved a hand between them, finding the opening in the older man's jumpsuit and reaching inside. He wanted to suck Lex off too, but the taste of his mouth was too addictive. 

Closing his hand around Lex's erection, the hard, hot flesh fitting his palm perfectly, Clark began to stroke, falling into the rhythm that he knew Lex loved, rubbing his thumb just below the flared ridge and feeling Lex arch into him at each pull. 

"Ahhhh!" Lex's head fell back and he stared blindly at the ceiling, his body moving to Clark's rhythm. He could hear the muffled sounds of the party from outside this closet, but they meant nothing to him, not impinging on his awareness as he concentrated on the sensations building inside him. "Please, Clark, yes, god!" He barely held back his wail of completion, body shuddering as the warm fluid splashed over Clark's hand. 

"Fuck, you look hot when you come," Clark rasped, managing to catch almost all of Lex's come in his palm and raising his hand to his mouth to lick the fluid from his skin, purring at the taste. "Taste hot too," he sighed, eyes going half closed with pleasure. 

Lex groaned faintly and raised his mouth again to meet Clark's, tasting himself and his lover mixed together. Only the increased noise outside the tiny room made him step away finally. "Sounds like people are getting closer; they may be looking for us," he grumbled as he straightened his costume. "I think it's time for us to come out of the closet." 

Letting go of Lex to smack himself in the forehead, Clark moaned. "I cannot believe you just said that, even if it's true!" Still wincing, he rearranged his clothes and looked at Lex critically, assuring himself that nothing about the other man indicated that he'd just come--well, nothing other than his flushed face and the lazy gleam in his eyes and those Clark couldn't do anything about, nor did he want to. 

"Why should your father get all the good lines?" Lex chuckled, glancing at Clark and straightening his costume a bit. "Now can I go kick everyone out so we can really enjoy ourselves?" 

"I think you'd better let them leave on their own." Giving the hallway a quick check with his x-ray vision, Clark opened the door, scooting them both out of the closet just before the first group of employees rounded the corner. 

"Ahh, Mr. Luthor, there you are. We need to get going, but we just wanted to thank you again for the party. The kids all had a wonderful time." 

"It was my pleasure," Lex replied graciously, shaking hands with all the adults and exchanging smiles with the children. "Thank you all for coming." He stood at Clark's side as they waved goodbye when some of the younger kids craned around for a final glance at 'Goku' and 'Krillin'. 

For the next half hour the various guests trickled out, including the Sullivans and Dave, until finally they were all gone, and Lex slumped against Clark with a sigh of exhaustion. "I really have to do that again next year?" 

"If you want to be a good plant owner, yes," Clark chuckled. "Want me to help you forget the horror of it all?" 

"Do you think you can?" Lex shot a challenging smirk at the younger man, slowly backing toward the stairs. 

Drawing on the knowledge that, no matter what he thought of himself at times, Lex found him sexy, Clark grinned slowly, raising a hand and running it through his still damp hair, raking it back off his forehead. The move caused his jumpsuit to gape open over his chest, and he felt a surge of smug pride when he saw Lex's eyes flick downward. "I know I can." 

"Prove it," Lex challenged again, climbing the stairs without ever looking away from his lover. He knew Clark could, but he wanted to see what the younger man could come up with. 

"I plan on it." Reaching behind his back, Clark undid the blue sash from around his waist, slinging it over a shoulder as he mounted the stairs, each step measured and slow. 

"Big talk," Lex scoffed, anticipation building inside him. He reached the landing and continued backing down the hall toward his room, blue eyes raking over Clark hungrily but not removing any of his own costume. 

Clark shrugged, the movement slipping the top of his outfit off one shoulder. "I'm a big guy." 

"I've noticed," Lex purred, licking his lips as more tanned flesh appeared. He realized he'd just passed his bedroom door and moved back to it, opening it wide and backing inside. 

Snickering at his lover's readily apparent distraction, Clark pushed the rest of the top half of the jumpsuit off, leaving it pooled around his waist. Feeling very campy, he flexed his muscles as he walked into the bedroom, though apparently, from the glazed look in Lex's eyes, it was effective. "I've noticed you noticing." 

"That's nice," Lex said vaguely, not really paying attention to the conversation. "If I stuff a hundred in your waistband, will you take the rest off?" He took a step toward Clark, fingers itching to feel that warm skin. 

Stopping Lex in his tracks by pressing a finger against his chest, Clark walked forward, pushing him back into the bedroom and, finally, onto the bed. "You don't have to give me anything, Lex. You never do." 

Toeing off the soft boots that had come with the costume, he reached for the waistband, undoing the hook and eye, and letting the orange fabric fall to the ground, pushing his boxer briefs down on top of them. 

Watching Clark remove his clothes, Lex couldn't tear his eyes away, and he was panting for air, already so hard he ached. "Clark," he murmured then stopped, smiling, sitting up again to reach for him. 

"Yes?" Trying to wet his dry mouth, Clark swallowed, then wet his lips, groaning when he felt Lex's hand stroke down his chest. 

"Why are you still over there, and why am I still dressed?" 

"Because..." Clark frowned, not sure _why_ either of those things was going on. Figuring that actions were better than words at this point, he pulled Lex to his feet, stripping him with a minimum of fuss, then tumbled them both back to the bed. "Is that better, Lex? Because if it is, I _really_ want you in me." 

Lex bit his lip as a bolt of lust shot through him. "I've wanted that since before the damned party ever started. And knowing that I have you all to myself for the next day and half... and two nights..." He smiled wickedly, squirming under Clark to reach the nightstand, trying to get the lube in the drawer. 

"Mmmm, do we ever have to get out of bed?" As Clark spoke, he was rolling off of Lex and to his back, sprawling wantonly on the fine cotton sheets, his fingers laced behind his head. 

"No, not even to shower since you seem to have such an aversion to it," Lex teased, grabbing his prize and turning back to face Clark again, pausing with an indrawn breath to admire the sight that greeted him. He dropped the bottle onto the bed as he rolled on top of the teenager and kissed him thoroughly. 

"Mmm, you taste like apples and me," Clark sighed, stroking his hands down Lex's back and up to his shoulders before winding his legs around the older man's. "Can't wait to lick you all over and taste all of you." 

Laughing lightly, Lex propped his chin on his hands. "It's a wonder I have any skin left at all. I think you'd never stop if I'd let you. Not that I mind, it's sexy in a uniquely Clark sort of way. But first..." 

He squirted some of the gel onto one hand, rubbing it over his fingers before reaching down to teasingly run his hand along the sensitive crease between Clark's cheeks. 

Clark shivered, and his head fell back onto the pillow as he unconsciously offered his throat to his lover. As good as the blow-job had been earlier, it hadn't been enough; he needed Lex in him to assure him that he was fine and whole and, most importantly, _his_. 

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Lex breathed in the heartbeat before he took what was offered, his teeth closing delicately on the curve of Clark's throat and two fingers pushing inside to find the sensitive gland with unerring accuracy. Having had to be quiet earlier, this time he wanted to make Clark scream, to hear the pleasure he was giving his lover. 

Only able to moan, Clark arched upward, keeping his hands laced behind his head to keep from grabbing Lex and rubbing the smaller man against his aching erection. The probing fingers raked over his prostate at the same time Lex bit harder at his throat, and Clark whimpered, biting down on his lower lip to keep from begging. 

"Mmm, I love listening to you," Lex whispered against his throat, "love hearing the sounds you make. I want to hear them all tonight." He added another finger, teasing, knowing Clark didn't need it and wanted his cock, and his other hand rose to scrape nails over a nipple. 

This time Clark couldn't keep quiet, and a ragged groan spilled from his lips as he twisted on the bed, his hips rising up to meet the thrust of Lex's fingers, his erection a hard brand against his lower belly. "Please, oh please, Lex..." he gasped, twitching as his lover rubbed his nipples between thumb and forefinger, pinching and pulling at them. 

"Oh yes, just like that," Lex purred, now biting and tugging at a nipple while his fingers continued to pluck at the other. Clark's mewls of pleasure had his cock hard up against his belly, and he knew that he had to get inside him. Rearing up, he stared down into the feverish green gaze, positioned himself, and pressed forward, stopping when only the head was inside even though his body was screaming at him to move. 

"Lex!" Clark screamed, flinging his hands out from behind his head to grab at the older man's hips, only catching himself the second before he pulled Lex bodily farther into him. "Fuck me, please. Hard and hot and only you..." 

Lex's reply was a wordless growl and a hard thrust that buried him to the root. Barely pausing for breath, he started a hard rhythm, slamming in and out of his lover, taking him the way they both wanted. "Mine," he panted, licking at Clark's mouth, "all mine, only mine." 

"Of course." Clark lunged up to catch Lex's mouth fully, and his legs rose higher around the other man's waist so that he could meet each stroke full on. 

Mouths now mating as completely as their bodies, Lex could feel his toes curling as the pleasure rocketed through him, having wanted Clark for too long that day to make this last long. Whining into his lover's mouth, he reached between them for Clark's cock, wanting to feel him come before he lost his own battle for control. 

The movements of Clark's body grew erratic, and he groaned into Lex's mouth. He could feel his body spasming around Lex's erection and let himself go, torrents of pleasure rolling over him just as his come was rolling over his stomach and his lover's hand. 

Feeling Clark come around him, the ripples of his muscles milking his own climax from him, Lex cried out his lover's name, shaking with the pleasure. "ClarkohgodClarkyes," he moaned, back arching almost painfully as he drove deep a final time. 

Collapsing back into a boneless sprawl, Clark smiled blindly at the faint tremors still running through both of them. "Love you so much... Krillin." He opened one eye as he said this and chuckled at the smeared swirls on Lex's scalp. 

Groaning, Lex simply bit him, then sighed when he hurt himself. "Love you too," he admitted, sprawled atop the younger man, eyes closing as he pressed close. 


End file.
